Ouran School Days
by Ziro1271
Summary: Haruhi decides to play matchmaker when Tamaki becomes infatuated with Katsumi Amano. Although her efforts are successful, she becomes jealous, having realized her own feelings for Tamaki. (Rated M for sexual content.)
1. Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so I just had to write it. Lol. Enjoy~!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or School Days. I only own (some of) the plot and an OC.**

"Fujioka! Hey!"

Haruhi turned around at the sound of her name being called. The rest of the Host Club looked up from what they were doing as well.

"Hey, Amano. What's up?" Haruhi approached her classmate.

"I need help with the assignment. I'm already behind again," her classmate said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'll help you, but you HAVE to start actually doing the assignments in class, Amano."

Tamaki Suoh, who had simply overheard this conversation, leaned closer to the twins. "Who's she?"

"That's Katsumi Amano," the twins said in unison. "She's pretty talkative but she's really awkward."

"Huh," was his response.

However, days passed, and Tamaki couldn't get the girl off his mind. Days turned to weeks, and soon he found himself infatuated with this girl.

At lunch, he couldn't help but stare at Katsumi Amano. She typically sat alone, but she didn't seem to mind it.

For the first time ever, Tamaki was scared to talk to a girl. However, he managed to keep his secret infatuation just that: a secret.

But not everything can stay secret forever.

It all began during down-time within a Host Club meeting.

"Haruhi!" the twins called.

Haruhi looked up from her homework with an annoyed look in her eye. "What?"

"We're bored."

"And… that's my problem how…?"

"We're gonna look at Tono's phone to see what his wallpaper is," Kaoru whispered.

Haruhi sighed. "Are you trying to see if he's doing that stupid phone charm, too?"

"Yep!" the twins said in unison.

"Have fun," Haruhi said in monotone.

"Aren't you curious to know who it is?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

For the past few months, a fad had been going around Ouran Academy: one would make their wallpaper on their phone a picture of their crush; if they made it three weeks without anyone seeing it, the person on the participant's wallpaper would "become theirs".

And the twins wanted to see who was on Tamaki Suoh's wallpaper.

Hikaru got ahold of Tamaki's phone. "You think it's Haruhi?" he asked his twin.

"Only one way to find out-"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Tamaki shouted from across the room. He ran toward them.

But he wasn't quick enough. Tamaki Suoh's secret infatuation was no longer a secret.

"KATSUMI AMANO?!" the twins exclaimed in surprise.

Haruhi looked up, a hint of shock on her face as well.

"GIVE IT!" Tamaki snatched his phone back.

"You like Katsumi Amano?! Since when?!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I LIKE!" Tamaki yelled.

"How long has she been your wallpaper?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, um… one day…"

"Only one?!"

"It's none of your business!" he repeated. He stuffed his phone in his pocket.

However, Haruhi did not forget that interaction…

It was the next day. Things were quiet that afternoon, but one thing was off.

Haruhi was missing.

"Haruhi appears to be late," Kyoya said.

Of course, Tamaki burst out. "HARUHI'S LATE?! HARUHI'S NEVER LATE!"

"She's been late a few—" the twins began.

"WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDNAPPED?!"

"Senpai, it's fine. I'm right over here." Haruhi had just entered the room, with Katsumi Amano by her side.

 _Katsumi Amano_.

Tamaki blushed immensely and looked away from them.

"Everyone, this is Katsumi Amano. She's in my class," Haruhi announced.

"Hi!" Katsumi said.

Katsumi went around and personally introduced herself to everyone. Then she got to Tamaki. He was still facing away from her.

"Um… hi…?"

Tamaki took a breath. He stood up and took Katsumi's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess~" Tamaki said.

Now Katsumi was blushing. She giggled. "Pleasure's all mine."

 _A match made in Heaven._ Haruhi rolled her eyes at them.

Katsumi was only a few inches taller than Haruhi, but other than that she even looked a little like Tamaki. Her hair was blond, and she wore it down. Her hair reached her lower back. She definitely wasn't unattractive.

Tamaki and Katsumi hit it off, and after Host Club hours, they exchanged phone numbers.

"Call me tonight?" Katsumi asked.

"Of course." Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the two again.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya said. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

She turned to face him. "Hm? Oh, yeah, sure."

Everyone else had already left the room, so it was just the two of them.

"Why did you bring Miss Amano to the club today?" Kyoya asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai has a huge crush on her, so I befriended her and gave them the grounds to meet. Is that so bad?" Haruhi said.

"No, not at all. However, I do want you to take your own feelings into account, too."

"My own… what?"

Kyoya stood up. "I have to get going."

"Uh…"

And then he left.

 _Take my own feelings into account? What did he mean by that?_

Haruhi shrugged and went home.

The following day was a Thursday. Katsumi Amano stood outside the school, shivering.

"Katsumi?"

Katsumi turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Tamaki-Senpai," she said. "Um… it's really cold, isn't it—?"

"I had something I wanted to ask you," Tamaki interjected.

"O-oh. Go on."

"Would you like to do something after school tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Sure! I really liked hanging out with all of you yesterday—"

"No, I mean…" He blushed. "Just the two of us…"

"Just the two…? You mean like a date?"

Tamaki blushed even more. "Y-Yeah."

Katsumi smiled. "Okay."

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I'd love to." She smiled brightly at him.


	2. The Girl He Noticed

**A/N: Hi! I had to work out how I was gonna end this fanfic. I think I have an idea… ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **OHSHC**_ **or** _ **School Days**_ **!**

…

Katsumi Amano wasn't that different from her peers at Ouran Academy; she was born into wealth, and took it very much for granted. However, unlike most of her peers, she was the result of an accidental teenage pregnancy. Although her parents were since married, she still sometimes suffered the consequences of their actions.

But she wasn't an unhappy teenager. She knew her upbringing was different, but she didn't care.

She really only started to care when she noticed an upperclassman staring at her during lunch time.

 _Should I talk to him? Should I just let it be? What do I do?_ This thought ran through Katsumi Amano's head each time she caught the boy staring at her.

This wasn't just _any_ upperclassman, however; this was Tamaki Suoh.

The Amanos and the Suohs had done a few business endeavors together, but nothing spectacular. Those deals had ended years ago.

And now, the Suoh boy had taken a special interest in _her_. She infrequently visited the Host Club; usually she was a guest of Haruhi's, and usually only to discuss class work. (Katsumi Amano wasn't _dumb_ by any means; she just never cared to study.)

When Haruhi made more of an effort to befriend her, she knew something was going on. But she played along. Then came the introduction to Tamaki, and… well…

You'll see.

…

"I can't believe you asked her out already, Boss!" Hikaru said upon hearing the news.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said. "Just a few days ago you were too afraid _talk_ to her."

"Can't you guys just be happy for him?" Haruhi cut in.

"Who said we're not?" the twins replied in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Katsumi didn't show up to the Host Club that day or the next; she and Tamaki had agreed it would be best to wait till their date to see each other again in person.

…

"Fujioka?" Katsumi approached Haruhi before class began Friday morning.

She looked up. "Hey, Amano. What's up?"

"I'm… I'm really freaking out."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

Katsumi lowered her voice. "I'm really nervous about my date with Tamaki-Senpai today. It just hit me, how big this is. I've never been on any kind of date before… let alone even had a boyfriend."

Haruhi looked at her. "I think you'll do great, Amano. Tamaki-Senpai's been crazy about you for… I don't even know how long. But I think it'll go great."

Katsumi took a breath. "Okay. Thank you, Fujioka. Although, when I first started to like him, I thought… I don't know… I thought you two had a thing."

Haruhi snickered. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Haruhi realized she was serious, and ceased her laughing. "Well, I promise you, there's nothing going on there."

"Alright." Katsumi sat down at her desk.

…

Host Club activities were cancelled that afternoon, so Tamaki raced to the front gates of the school to meet Katsumi.

However, he wasn't greeted by Katsumi. He was greeted by Haruhi.

"H-Haruhi? Where's…?" Tamaki began.

"Talking to a teacher. She'll be a little late," Haruhi replied. "I thought I'd stay here to let you know."

"Oh… okay."

Tamaki soon realized… Haruhi was the whole reason he even had a date with Katsumi that afternoon.

"Thank you, Haruhi. For setting me and Katsumi up. What can I do to return the favor?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Return the favor?"

"Yes. Fancy tuna? A little bit off your debt? Say the word, and I'll do it."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Haruhi stepped closer to Tamaki. Then, without warning, she got on her tiptoes, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

The whole world froze for a moment. Tamaki didn't respond to the sudden kiss. His eyes widened, and a blush formed across his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Haruhi pulled away. "That'll do just fine."

She turned around and darted the other way. "Good luck on your date!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Tamaki, still dumbstruck, stood and watched her run off.

Meanwhile, Katsumi finally finished talking to the teacher, and was racing to meet Tamaki at the front gate…

…

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short! I promise the next one will be longer! :)**


End file.
